The Misadventures of Pompoen Picking
by The Silent Black
Summary: Because I wasn't going to call it 'Pumpkin' picking... Crack, at one point


**This is such crack. Why are you even reading this?**

**Danny is OOC mmmkay?**

**Pompoen is Dutch for pumpkin. No, I don't speak Dutch; I just typed in 'Pumpkin' on Google Translator and sorted through all the languages until I found something.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**This idea was adopted from PhantomInvader**

**Enjoy.**

_The Misadventures of Pompoen Picking_

"Wow."

Danny could hardly sneak a breath, for before him sat row after row of _pompoen. _They were glorious, yet unique, like winter snowflakes. The fourteen year old marveled at each and every one as he raced up and down the patch. There were curvy ones, dented ones, ones with a weird green-ish color, ones that bent backwards, one that bent forwards, long ones, skinny ones, fat ones, short ones, any kind of pumpkin you could ever dream of. Not that anyone besides Danny would probably dreams of pumpkins.

Jazz gently shook her head, giggling to herself. When it came to pumpkins, Danny was like a four-year old that had just won the lottery in a Dylan's Candy Bar. She watched him smile as he poked, prodded, and hugged almost every pompoen in his path. It was nice to see Danny taking a break from ghost fighting and actually enjoying himself for once. It felt almost normal, but that was because Danny himself was _almost _normal. Jazz sighed blissfully, hoping this day would never end. It felt good to not hear the word 'ghost' echoing loudly out of any of her family members.

But as he entered the final row, a wave of disappointment passed through his young mind. None of these pumpkins seemed to speak to him; none of them seemed to want him to take them home.

Danny sank to his knees in the muddy soil. "Why?" he whimpered, his eyes watering, "Why isn't it here?" He reached up and gently rubbed the skin of each of the pompoen. He felt nothing. No spark, no warmth, no over-whelming feeling of want. It was just cold and damp. He sighed softly, tears pooling down his cheeks.

Danny wasn't sure how long he sat there, knees submerged in the watery ground, cheeks burned from the salty run of his cry.

There were no pumpkins for him. Nothing for him to carve or light on Halloween; not that he usually did light or carve his pompoen on Halloween, considering Danny was all for Pumpkin Rights, but that was another story for another one-shot. Right now, Danny was only focusing on how he was pumpkin-less and was probably going to losing his membership as Vice President in the Pumpkin Rights Society.

Maddie, carrying a long and thin pumpkin, was just coming out of one of the other rows when she noticed her son lying in the dirt, his cheeks red. She carried her pumpkin over to him, and placed it near his hunched form. Then she leaned down next to him.

"Danny, what's that matter?"

"C-couldn't f-find—"

"What? It's okay Danny, what are you missing?"

"P-pppp—"

Danny stuttered, more tears racing down from his light-blue puppy eyes. He rubbed at them irritably. But, the sting just made him tear-up more.

"If you tell me, if can help you find it."

Maddie placed a hand on her son's shoulder, kneeling beside him, "What couldn't you find?"

"A p-pumpkinnnn."

"Oh," Maddie patted her son's shoulder, "That's alright, there's plenty here. I'm sure there's one you'd like."

"N-no. I a-already l-lookkk—"

Maddie brought a finger to her lip, "I see." She knew how much joy pompoen picking brought to her youngest child. And like any other mother, it gave her grief to see him so upset, so disappointed, especially when they were doing something he usually enjoyed.

"Are you sure, really _sure _that there's no other pumpkin here that you would like?"

Danny nodded, pulling away from his mother's grasp. He gave a quick wipe at his eyes, "I'm fine mom," his voice barely wavering, "Let's go."

"You're _sure_?"

"Yeah," he began walking back towards the transformed Fenton RV.

**xxPumpkinPompoenxx**

_Don't cry Fenton…don't cry… _Danny repeated the sentence over, with his eyes squeezed tight and his fists clenched. Not getting a pumpkin wasn't the end of the world, Danny should know, he'd saved the world a hundred times already. _Soon it will be November first and this whole day will be a distant memory._ _We just have to pay for the p-pumpkins, _Danny mentally patted himself on the back for being able to fully think the word,_ at the farmhouse, when we get there…which will hopefully be soon…now…now…now…no-_

Finally, after about a dozen 'nows,' the Fenton Response Vehicle came to a stop in front of the newly converted farmhouse. The doors of the RV opened with a click and every Fenton member slid out in silence. Danny followed them with a forlorn scowl and blue-eyed dead puppy glare plastered on his face. He followed about three feet behind the elder members of the Fenton family.

It was then, as the rest of his family entered the farmhouse, that something bright and _orange _caught Danny's eye. He swiveled around and came face to face with a pompoen the exact same height as him! Both hands flew to Danny's mouth and he let out a small gasp. His eyes crinkled up happily.

_!_

It was gorgeous! Though a bit dented from the constant number of blows it received from young children, the pumpkin seemed perfect to Danny. He could feel fireworks going off the second his hand touched its worn surface. He pulled it close to him, wrapping his arms around the fruit.

"I-I love you," he whimpered, wiping tears away from his eyes.

**xxPumpkinPompoenxx**

Maddie sighed, clutching her pumpkin gently. She hated seeing Danny so sad, and was just wondering how she could make him feel better (_Maybe a surprise trip to Friendly's, he loves those Monster sundaes-_), when she heard;

"I FOOOOUND IT!"

Maddie quickly turned her head around just in time to see her son, with some difficulty, towing a very long and tall pumpkin through the farmhouse door.

"Uh, Danny," she cried out trying to capture her son's attention.

He looked up, and waved, "Isn't it great? It's the perfect shape! It's color really cool to you know—" The teen began a long drown of a list of how God sent his pompoen was.

While her son was distracted, Maddie debated. Was denying her son his pumpkin really worth the return of the forlon!Danny? But on the other hand, how would they even transport something of that pumpkins size?

"D-Danny?"

"Hmm?" Danny responded, stopping mid rant. He pulled the pumpkin up to its sitting position.

"C-can we," Maddie opened her hands wide and slowly pushed them together, "think more _p-practical_ sizes, honey?"

Danny's mouth slowly opened into an O as he registered what his mother was trying to ask of him, "ButbutbutbutMoooOOOOOm!"

Maddie sighed, "No means no, Danny…" She flinched slightly as her son began to widen his sky blue-eyes.

"I don't care how big you make those eyes…"

Danny changed his tactics, and instead jutted out his lip and adopted a "D:" expression.

"They don't work on me." Maddie placed her hands on her hips, "This conversation is over."

Danny gave a low growl, and fished in his pocket, pulled out his cell-phone.

He clicked open his browser and, opened a bookmark.

**Danny Fenton **how does one get a large pumpkin home un-detected

He waited a moment or two until a small red bubble appeared above his notifications. With a quick look over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him, he clicked on it.

**Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, **andseven others have commented on your status

**And so it begins…**

**R&R please… :)**


End file.
